Summer Fever
by GuiltyXsworD14
Summary: Even with regenerative abilities, Shido is still a human. Natural ailments could get him anytime like in a Saturday morning. For the Spirits that always wanted an opening, it was the best chance to make a move. "Let the date(battle) begin."
1. Fever

**AN**: Okay. *deep sigh* First, I should warn you that my writing is kinda uhh.. 'messy'. Second, I plan to continue this for about 7 to i-don't-know chapters ( according to shidou's harem ). Third, Kurumi( the holy goddess of rape and sexiness) will be coming soon~ Lastly, read and hate me.

* * *

Wake up, turn-off the alarm clock, wash your face and cook some dishes. It was his normal routine for a Saturday morning. At exactly Eight o'clock, Shido has to cook for at least 6 people. For Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, the Yamai sisters and also for himself. But today, nothing seems to be functioning right. His body felt soggy and the environment was especially cold for a summer.

His alarm that was set at eight still hadn't rung. He woke-up by himself due to uneasiness caused by the uncaught coldness even though the blanket was covering his whole body. 'I have to make breakfast…' He sat straight with a weak pose as his clock alarmed. He reached for it with a trembling right hand that he ignored.

The room was quiet. The TV was off, the table was clean and the kitchen was spotless. No one was awake with exception to Shido. He walked towards the Kitchen, slouching and dragging his feet. 'Maybe egg and bacon would be enough.' He was huffing visible air from just a walk from his room down to the kitchen.

The ingredients he was currently holding were in the same weight as a 40kg plastic bag, or so he was thinking. 'Something's-' His vision was starting to trick him. '-wrong.' The world was distorting in a roundabout way.

*Crack* An egg fell to the ground.

*Bam* The bacon that was wrapped in plastic was the second.

*Thud* A body of a teenager was the last.

- 8: 15AM –

The nice-soft pillow was amazingly comforting to hug. Her red hair was scattered throughout the bed like she was throwing tantrums among her sleep. Her blanket was strewn exactly below her feet.

The sunlight mend its way towards her eyes, trying to wake her up from sleep. "Fueh-"

She sat, half awake. Her eyes were still squinting from the sudden wake-up call.

"Ah." She realized something. First, it was early in the morning. Second, she didn't get much sleep. Third, she was off-duty for this Saturday. Which means more time with her beloved brother.

Kotori scrambled to her feet. The mirror in front of her was reflecting a girl that was combing her blazing red hair with two black ribbons and a white spaghetti dress. She chose 'commander mode' even though she was not on the job.

'Alright. This should be fine.' She stood up and opened the door with an expression of looking forward for today's events.

Her footsteps down the staircase were silent. It wasn't intentional. Not like she was sneaking-up on her brother or anything.

Her eyes twitched as she noticed that something was off. Normally, she could smell that something was cooking from the staircase. 'Is he cooking a new breakfast?' She continued to walk towards the living room.

"Ne, Shido. Are you making-" Kotori just entered the room. "Shido!" Her voice became a shout.

She saw her brother out cold on the kitchen floor and headed for it. "Shido, what happened…?!" As soon as she touched Shido's body, she knew what was up.

'His body temperature's high.' Kotori bit her lip.

"Nngh…" Shido yelped at a minimum volume as he regained consciousness. He imagined his body as a gelatin. All wiggly and wavy. His sense of touch was malfunctioning to the point where everything was below 0 degrees Celsius.

"K-koto...ri…."

"You idiot! You should have stayed in bed if you weren't feeling well!" Her nagging could never have been louder in Shido's ears.

"Who…" He wheezed. "…would make breakfast…?"

"We'll do something about it!" She was getting worried and irritated. If that was the only reason he had, who wouldn't be?

Before she continued to rant at Shido the door to the outside was heard swinging open with footsteps of about four people then banging close.

"Shidouu! What's for breakfast?" An amazingly gleeful voice came from the entrance. She was in a blue track suit top and short jeans. With her dark-purple hair and eyes, she was an 'impossible' beauty.

"I predict it to be bacon strips!"

"Objection. It is fried eggs."

The Yamai twins hit the jackpot. Being twins, they look exactly alike starting from their orange hair, polka dot long sleeved blouse, short jeans and height.

"Toasted…bread…." Yoshino's small voice accompanied her small but cutely built body. Her light blue dress complimented her blue-eyes, blue haired appeal.

[With butter please~] Yoshinon, the white pirate rabbit puppet, commented.

They were rowdy. But that was only before they entered the living room.

"Shido?!" The first to see the Itsuka siblings was Tohka who came running as soon as she saw them.

"Good timing, Tohka." Kotori was letting Shido's head rest in her lap. "Carry this guy into his room and make him rest."

Tohka knelt down beside Shido and Kotori. Looking at Tohka, it looked like she was the one suffering. "What happened to Shido?"

The twins went near to Shido. Kaguya knelt with one leg and held his right arm. "It feels like he came from the underworld!"

The other twin, Yuzuru, checked to confirm it. "Conclusion. High temperature resulting to high fever."

"Shido-san…." The petite girl looked down. The temperature in the room declined in 1 degree Celsius with her depression.

"I'm…..fine." Shido sensed that his throat was as dry as a desert. He was getting all the air he could get. Every time he did, he would turn paler and paler. And now, he was trying to stand up with the assistance of the floor.

He was finally on to his knees. Just by that, he was already exhausted. What more if he walked?

Shido felt his whole body being an invertebrate like jellyfish. He was staggering as he stood up. That was all he could do before he was left collapsing right back to the floor.

"""""Shido!"""""" From behind, Tohka assisted him by the shoulder. The Yamai twins were on his right arm and hand. Yoshino and Kotori were in the left respectively.

"Baka! I told you to take it easy!" Kotori yelled.

Yoshinon looked like a koala clinging to Shido. [Big boys need to rest too~] Yoshino nodded to this.

"Agreement. Rest is good for the body."

"As your owner, I order you to recreate your energy."

Tohka was in puppy dog eyes. "If rest is good then Shido should sleep." She was imposing it to him as an obligation.

He heard all of their comments. Rest. That was all that they were suggesting him to do. 'Maybe I should.' Besides, he already proved to himself that he was useless and a complete burden at his current state.

"Mmm…" He nodded feebly as his eyes felt like weights. He rested his back to Tohka who had enough strength to assist him.

"Carry him up." Kotori said. _Carry_ she said.

Tohka followed like it was natural. She placed her arm to support Shido's back and _carried_ him. Way to _carry_ a man in bridal style. No. More like a corpse carried in bridal style.

"Whaa.." Shido voiced a displeasure. Unfortunately, it sounded more like a wail that didn't reach anyone's ear.

He was moved from the Kitchen floor to his own bed with an embarrassing bridal carry by Tohka. His pride must've been hurt somewhere but all in all he was thankful.

The bed sheets rustled as his back rested to his soft comfort zone named bed. Tohka covered him with two layers of blankets.

She was still wearing a sad face out of concern. "Get well soon, Shido." She was pouting.

Shido saw her gloomy expression. He felt bad for getting them all worried. When Tohka was sad or depressed Shido always does a magic trick to make her feel better.

His right arm reached the kneeling Tohka. Abracadabra.

It was a pat to the head. She didn't see it coming.

When she looked at Shido straight to the eyes, she knew that he was saying "I'll be fine." As he smiled at her.

"Muu…" Little by little, her mood brightened as Shido caressed her head. Little by little, her face turned sunny-side up with a lightly flushed cheek.

[We brought some fresh water~] The puppet just blew the lovey-dovey atmosphere with a bang to the door. "Excuse….us…." Yoshino had some towels on her hand.

Yuzuru was holding a basin full of cold water. Kaguya had a box of what we know as a medical kit. Kotori must have done 'do this and do that' to them.

Shido has it lucky. Girls aiding him like they were some hot nurses exclusive only for him. Really lucky with a capital b.

"Tohka! Yoshino! Help me for a sec!" Kotori yelled from the kitchen.

Tohka's hair-tie twitched like a dog's ear.

"C-coming…." Yoshino's reply sounded useless. [Hai, Hai~!]

Two girls are now eliminated from Shido's bedroom. Only a pair of twins left.

"Confirm. Yoshino and Tohka have exited the bedroom's premises."

"?" Shido thought that he heard Yuzuru say something. Now more than ever, he didn't trust his senses. The ceiling that he was currently trying to figure out looked like he was underwater. Not a very good sign of trusting your senses.

Both of them looked at each other with star-like eyes. 'Chance!' The twins thought at the same time.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Ara ara~" A girl with a red right eye gleamed towards the Itsuka residence. "How seductive of you, Shido-san~"

Her hair that swayed with the wind revealed her left eye. A gold clockwork eye. Her elegant Gothic Lolita astral dress with the theme of black-orange were a supplement to her pale white skin. Anyone that saw her would go loco by just seeing it.

The astonishing beauty she had, and still has, remained in the dark silhouette of the pole beside her.

"Leaving an opening like that-" She licked her moist lips. "-it's a really tempting offer~"

As soon as she eyed the target of her desire, she laughed softly but maniacally and disappeared from the shadows.

* * *

**AN**: How was it? Review if you have some bad comments or some suggestions. I'll really appreciate it. =)


	2. Twin Chances

**AN**: *Phew* okay guys. Buckle up your strait jackets coz u might want to kill me after reading this. =) For the person who asked if Miku will be appearing... *evil grin* who knows? Mwuhahaha! Well, enjoy and directly hate the update~ (It rhymes. hate and update. LOL)

* * *

-8:30AM-

The sound of water being squeezed out of the towel reverberated throughout the room. Shido was still spacing out by looking at the ceiling. Two blankets were currently pressing down his body starting from the chest. At any moment, a cold wet towel would be put on his forehead.

"Nnn…?" Shido felt his bed shake as one of the twins stepped a foot to the bed. It squeaked to an annoying wood being stepped-on.

'Y-Yuzuru? No. K-Kaguya?' He can tell that one of the twins was in front of him. Though if it was Yuzuru or Kaguya was totally unknown. They're twins for god's sake. They looked alike even before Shido's senses went haywire.

The orange haired twin placed her hands to both sides near his head as though she was trying to pin him down the bed. She was in crawling stance at Shido's right. Her head was close to Shido's. If Shido wasn't sick, he would have seen her red baffled face.

"I-I'm just going to check your temperature." Kaguya's voice was shaky. She can feel Shido was emitting a hot steam.

One centimeter. That was the distance between Kaguya's and Shido's face. If Shido wasn't blushing from fever, he would have definitely turned back and hide his perplexed face.

The twin's soft and palpable chest was in physical contact with his body as she lowered her head. Kaguya looked like a temptress at her current position. If anyone entered the room, it would lead to misunderstandings.

"K-Kaguya…" Shido's voice was in objection to her behaviour. Though his current volume was in 1 out of 10. Not enough for a squeal or protest.

Kaguya pretended no to hear his voice. "So hot."

Their heads were coupled together. She can feel his warm breath near her cheeks. Noses in near touch. Eyes in complete gazes of each other.

She didn't want to get off. She sought the situation to last. To be exact, she wanted to ride him and just get on with it. The only thing stopping her was her man's current condition and her tsundere-like pride.

Shido didn't have the power to resist. If he could, he would have taken his own temperature by himself but right now, his stamina was in -100. He can't lift a hand. Everything in front of him was a blur. Even something as near as Kaguya.

"Question." Yuzuru interfered with Kaguya's line of thought. "What is his temperature?"

"Err, huh?" Kaguya turned her head towards Yuzuru. "I-it's…uhhh…" She can't tell. All she knows is that it was high. She removed herself from Shido's body and scratched her head.

With that reply, the other twin who prepared the wet towel stood up. She left the soaked towel hanging at the basin's end. The bed trembled yet again with Yuzuru's weight.

In a more advantageous stance, she rode him. Legs apart right near his stomach and chest leaning forward to his.

Shido huffed to her weightless body over him. 'What are they trying to do?' He was stressfully understanding their motives.

Yuzuru held an electronic thermometer. She gently and seductively placed a hand to his cheeks and stroked it.

"Order. Say 'Ahhh~'."

Shido heard it and did it. "Ahh.."

She wasn't placing it. Both twins were actually lost in dreamland fantasizing on things to do at Shido's state. One was to feed him with warm soup in many ways.

"N-ne…" The boy found the silence peaceful yet awkward. "The thermometer…" He still looked at the blurry ceiling.

The Yamai sisters came back to reality and Yuzuru inserted the thermometer in his mouth. Obediently, both went out of the bed and got the coldly drenched towel.

Yuzuru squeezed out the remaining water and passed it on to Kaguya. She folded it nicely into a rectangular shape and proceeded to resting it on Shido's forehead.

It was cool and refreshing. It was a remedy for his overheating brain.

"Analyse. 45 degrees Celsius."

"Isn't that too high for a human?!"

Kaguya exclaimed his abnormally high fever. Shido panted slowly as though he was trying to regulate his breathing rate.

"Both of you….." He exhaled a deep long sigh and closed his eyes. "….thanks…." His lips were curved to a tired smile. Somehow, he recognized their hard work for his sickly self and decided to take it easy for now.

Kaguya and Yuzuru unwittingly blushed. A smile and a simple thanks from Shido's mouth maximized their love gauge.

They stood up at the same time and leaned to Shido's sleeping face. In close-up, his sleeping face was cute, both took note.

Their red faces took an inch closer to his. "Get well soon."

At the same time, both kissed his cheek with concern and love.

*BOOM!*

Shido's eyes opened with shock and terror. To his luck, the two sisters' were still in the middle of smooching his cheek.

"!"

"Surprise. !"

His already red hot face turned to scarlet hot. "Wha-…"

"T-t-the..." Steam was vaporizing from Kaguya's head. "The explosion came from the kitchen!" Her vocals were shaking. "Affirm. To the kitchen." Her twin was the same.

They were synchronized in frantically standing up and exiting the room.

The door closing was Shido's cue to think about what just happened. Reviewing the events. First, he has an amazingly high fever. Second, no one was cooking them breakfast. Third, an explosion came out of the kitchen.

"…" Overall thought: Call Ratatoskr.

He rattled his whole body and summoned all of his strength just to reach his phone from above his head. He reminded himself not to let the towel fall.

Shido searched for the phone with his left hand from the desk that was connected from the bed. He felt the alarm clock first then the phone.

He pressed some digits with the touch screen. His eyes were weakly eyeing on the things he was typing.

"What is it, Shin?" Reine was on the line.

"Disaster…" He said and wheezed. "…in the house…." He wasn't done. "Need…..your help…"

"What's your situation?"

A silent breath. "Fever…" He was answering in chorus.

"…." She didn't know what to say. "Wait for me." The line broke.

He rested his hand with the phone like a man in the brink of death. His huffing added to his dead act. In his little effort, he managed to place his phone over the desk and insert his arms right back under the blanket.

He felt the cold chills the room radiated. He can't actually describe the temperature as cold. It was indefinite. The blankets should say it's hot but he wasn't even breaking an ounce of sweat.

'Today's going to be a long day.' His eyes rested for the second time.

* * *

**AN:** Umm. Any suggestions for my crappy way of story writing? I kinda need some writing advice coz I write like a robot that describes anything that it sees.


	3. Idol's Stealth Kill

**AN:** I feel so hated right now due to the 2nd chapter. Thus I shall commit suicide by giving another hateful update~ Mwuhaha! Enjoy~ (for those that were disappointed, I hope the next chapters would be enough of a remedy *bows in apology*)

* * *

-9:00AM-

Everything was burning. The frying pan full of oil. The charcoal that was supposed to be a bacon strip. And the hell that was theoretically a kitchen.

"Darling~!" There wasn't a need for a doorbell in the Itsuka residence. Miku's angelic voice was more than enough.

"Pardon the intrusion." The other voice was the complete opposite. Mature and mellow.

Blue ruffled dress below a pink blazer and pink blouse with an inserted teddy bear paired with black leggings from Miku and Reine, respectively. They would have looked like models entering a mid-class house. Now if only the dark circles below Reine's eyes were gone.

"Nghh!"

"Uwahh…!" [Nyaa~]

"Guuh!"

"Kyaa!"

"Shock. Kyaa."

The girly and not so girly screams alarmed the two visitors with undaunted worry. They left their heels on the floor and ran straight to the room beside them.

Miku was dropping her jaws. "What is this?!"

"Hell's Kitchen I presume." They sounded like a comedy duo in full synchronicity.

The back of the room, which was a once a kitchen, was filled with black smoke and soot. It smelled like burnt potatoes and short circuited wires.

The first survivor from hell's kitchen was a red haired, frying-pan-holding girl. Then, the others exited one by one like people escaping a horror house.

A coughing puppet holder.

The dark-violet eyed coal face.

And twins with dirtied shirts.

All 5 of them were coughing non-stop. Their legs trembled and succumbed to the ground. Reine went to their side for assistance but not in a hurry.

"Are you okay?" Reine patted Kotori's shoulder. She still coughed black smoke.

"Yeah." Kotori tried to stop the coughing. "I'm fine."

"Muu…" Tohka pouted as she knelt with every energy gone.

Kaguya crouched to the floor. She looked defeated. "We finally came back to earth."

"Reflection. Do not underestimate condiments." The twins had the same posture.

[I wonder how Shido does this things~] Yoshinon did all the talking. The ventriloquist stayed down, exhaling all the smoke her lungs caught.

xxxXXxxx

Miku wasn't in the kitchen. When she saw all the girls lying, kneeling and crouching down the floor, she decided straight away that it was her golden chance to make a 'move'.

Before she came to her future husband's home, she met Reine at the sidewalk.

"_Shin said he has a fever."_

"_Eh?! Since when?" _

"_I believe it was just this morning."_

_Her eyes sparkled with hope. "My poor darling." No one would have believed her._

Miku's feet were in tiptoe against the staircase. She wants everything to go as planned with her stealth kill. She knows nothing can stop her. She WILL take his heart and she WILL make it hers.

With a quiet creak and shut to the door, everything on the docket was in motion.

Shido was soundlessly sleeping for about 30 minutes now. Though for his 48 degree fever, it won't be enough. .5% of his stamina was brought back to him. It meant no more huffing like a wild bull and no more smokey breath. Maybe he should thank the sun for giving him some extra vitamins.

The singing idol saw it. Her messiah bathed in the warm sunlight as he slept. The serene sight that her optical nerve sent to her brain made it melt to the core. It activated something that was long since active.

'Operation: Hot Compress, start~' She was giggling from within by means of light blushing and a hamster smile.

She walked steadily across the room without making a sound. Her soft white knees bent and crawled onto the bed in minimal recoil. The blanket covering Shido's feet skittered. With her hands, she smoothly raised the thick comforter covering the whole bed and Shido's body.

xxxXXXxxx

"I wonder how Shido's doing?" Tohka frowned. The longer she waited of his recovery, the more worried she got. And the more she scrubbed the dark, tainted kitchen floor, the less she was focused.

A lollipop being unwrapped replied. "Knowing Shido, he'll be fine before you know it." Kotori slipped the lollipop in her mouth only to be stopped by Reine. "No lollipops before breakfast. Didn't Shin tell you that?"

Kotori clicked a tongue in a rebellious attitude which resulted to Reine handing over the dishes. Distribution of the plates was thus left in her care.

"Your worries are unneeded." Kaguya was cleaning the frying pan with a sponge.

"Agreement. Our nursing capabilities are perfect." Yuzuru added as Kaguya handed over the soap-filled pan.

"...but..." Yoshino took a peak of the Kitchen from the sofa. "...Shido-san was...really hot..."

[He was already hot even before the fever~] Yoshinon the puppet went for the other definition of hot. Its teasing made her sink down the sofa with a bright red face.

All seemed to be well and organized while Reine was in temporary command.

xxxXXXxxx

Half of his body was contentedly warm. A mushy feeling that he was pretty familiar to him pressed his right arm.

'T-this...' He slowly opened his eyes only to see a white ceiling. His eyes were half open as he slipped a look to his right.

'Soft, white and bulky.' He described the comforter that was damped to his body. No blurry vision trampled his eyesight so why was there a 'bulky' part?

'Some pillow must have been inserted below the comforter.' The hump did look like one.

With his free hand, he flipped the bed sheet with a climatic toss. It flew to the air in slow mo. Haltingly flapping on air and gently landing on bed.

'Guuh.' He finally dropped a sweat as he saw a girl beside him happily hugging his right arm between her melon sized bust.

It was soft. Warm. Irresistible. Seductive.

"W-What are you doing?" His voice was back to audible and trembling shyness.

Both of them looked like they were some forcefully married couple sleeping on bed.

"Mmm?" Miku finally noticed that her cover was blown. "Oh. darling~" She sat to a lady-like posture while clipping aside some of her hair. "Are you feeling better?"

The way she clipped her hair was seductive enough to make Shido's heart skip a beat for a second. She planned it. Yes. She must have planned everything. The hugging, the clipping...everything. Just to lure out Shido's manliness. "Y-yeah, somehow."

Then he thought of the girls without food downstairs. Hungry. Famished. Worried.

Distraught by his hyper realistic imagination, Shido tried to sit on the bed and stand up on concrete floor at the same time. His feet stroked the cold wooden. The motor functions of his brain suddenly halted to a hazy distorted kinesthesia. Gravity wasn't his ally either.

"Shidou-san!" No 'darling' was said as she caught the damsel in distress in the nick of time.

Miku was kneeling down on the bed that was just behind Shido's. Hands behind his back like she was pushing him. "Mouu~" A pout crossed her face.

"Darling should just be honest like your body." She proceeded on tastefully shifting her hands across his arms to shoulder his weight.

"Sorry, Miku." He felt the fever back on track. "I...just wanted to check on the others." He placed 1/4 of his density in Miku's shoulder. He felt for his head to know if he was still in the red zone of the fever.

A moment of silence for Miku's decision was needed. "Can you walk?" Her bare foot slithered out of the bed.

"Probably." He dropped his hand and smiled at Miku.

His arm was in crosswise on her shoulders as she carried him. "Don't fall down now." She warned him in a teasing manner.

He replied with a laugh. Though their height wasn't that far off. It was still in the man's pride list not to be too dependent on cute and fragile girls.

Every step was a war for Shido. It wasn't because of his crazy dizziness. He doesn't have that(well, not the crazy part). What he had was a girl caressing every inch of his right arm and left waist. Her silky humid hand would have made a man go insane.

"U-umm." He gulped hard. "W-what are you really trying to do?" A side look was given.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" She continued stroking him.

His body tingled like he went for a swimming in winter season. "T-that!" The arm wasn't a problem. The waist was. It was his tickle spot.

"It's because you're heavy~" An obvious lie. "I had to support every inch of your waist."

Shido was twitching with every lap of her petting. Even as they began walking down the stairs, it didn't end. More so, He didn't feel safe anymore.

"C-cut that out..!" He said into a mid-scream.

xxXXxx

Tohka's pony-tail fluttered twice. "Shido?" Her intuition could never have been so right as she was biting a toasted bread.

"What's the wrong?" Kotori took note of Tohka's behavior.

The purple eyed beauty munched the bread with great speed and drank a glass of milk. The glass clattered to the desk as she finished it in one shot. "I think I heard Shido's voice."

"Huh?" Kotori and the other spirits questioned her. She didn't hear them though. The second she said 'voice' she stood up and ran.

"I made seconds." Reine came out of the kitchen with a sunny side-up egg on plate. Tohka was already running towards the stairs. "?"

"Kisama!" She growled at something which was out of the spirits' and Reine's sight. "What are you doing to Shido?!"

Pinned on the wall. An idol's face just an inch from his. Two hands that were locking him down. Shido was completely defeated. "T-Tohka?"

"Oh my, Tohka-chan." She didn't budge her defense. "Are you eating already?" Changing the subject once. "Could it be toasted bread?" Changing it twice.

"Get away from Shido!" Tohka pointed at Miku frantically.

"So you're fine already?" Kotori came out. Chupa chups in strawberry flavor was her current breakfast.

"Of course!"

"Support. We tended him after all."

The Yamai sisters were holding toasted breads. Score one for Miku.

Reine walked in with plates on both hands. Shido completely forgot that he called Ratatoskr for help.

Miku gently went after Shido's cheeks and faced his head forcefully to her's. "With this, it should be fine, yes?" Any further and they would be kissing.

Tohka was moping with a red angered cheek. "Stop harassing him!" She was thinking of Shido as a caged bird with nowhere to run.

-They're eating and worry-free so everything's fine- Was what Miku tried to say.

A burden was lifted in his chest. 'That's great.' With that problem solved, everything was coming back to him. The relief, the cold dampness and the crazy dizziness. Sighing, he added a note. "That's great..." His eyes closed. Free of worry.

He fell. Head straight to a soft cushion special only for women. He rested at Miku's bosom with a smiling face. The lucky bastard was condemned to die if any male saw it.

"""""Wha-?!"""""

[How shameless~]

"As expected of Shin."

Comments, bad reactions, killing intent. They had all the right to do send one of those. No. They might as well really murder him for all we care.

Miku was willy-nilly. She blushed haphazardly to the unexpected turn of events. "D-darling is really eager...to do this kind of thing..." She hugged him without changing their position. Some way or the other, her plan was successful.

"Get away from Shidoouuu!" Tohka was in tackle mode.

"Warning. Commencing an all out attack."

"H-he'll be healed by us!" The twins stepped in the war zone.

"Hmph!" Kotori went back to the room with Reine following her.

Yoshino was erupting with steam as she tagged along with the commander. "..."

xxxxXXXxxxx

"General Temperature: 40 degrees Celsius."

A girl with infarred binoculars denounced an accurate measurement. "Three degrees higher than the norm." She stood up from her crouching position.

"Immediate nursing required." Her robot-like voice complimented her white hair and anti-social aura.

If Shido thought his problems were dealt with...well...it's just the beginning.

* * *

**AN: **So, is anyone against the 'white haired girl' appearing out of nowhere? If yes just tell me. If any of the characters where OoC please contact me immediately! Oh. And thanks for the wonderful advice -sekirei. It was a really wonderful suggestion. Though I think it would take time for me to apply it. (Just wait for it to sink in) =)


	4. Unreasonable Tobi

**AN: ***sounds of heart beat* Uhh- So- Hi.. Well, I uhh kinda got screwed up while doing this because of uhh..certain reasons..well... just read it... (it's all that movie's fault! and a bit of kurumi's.)

* * *

-9:50AM-

"Open it."

"No."

"Open it."

"..." -.-'

"Open it."

Shido was cursing under his thick comfy comforter. 'W-what's she doing here?!' Out of nowhere, a girl with white short hair and navy blue eyes in a nurse outfit entered his terrain. He was praising himself that he was awake for the last ten minutes. If he wasn't, then he would have been raped by the girl who was in doggy position just above him.

"J-just why are you here?" He tried not to voice his aggressive side that wanted to say: 'Can you please get out of my bed?!'

"Immediate medical care."

"Huh?"

"Immediate medical care."

"..."

"Immediate-"

"Okay, okay I get it." He sighed from beneath the bed sheet. With a hardened gulp and fighting spirit he decided to stick his head out of his base named Comforter. He knew that if even an inch came out from his safety zone nothing would go well.

Like a rabbit coming out of its hole, he faced his hunter. "Where did you come from anyway?"

She shifted her head to the open window. The flapping of the curtain was clamorously welcoming her look. "Window."

"Isn't that trespassing?!" He finally voiced his objection. Accidentally, as he dubbed the words, he pushed his base away from his body as he sat on the bed. Now he's doomed to get raped. By a girl named Tobiichi Origami.

The incoming comforter slapped her in the face with its spongy foam-like texture. Her eyes went 'ka-ching' like a sharpened sword. The feeling of success was in her. She pushed Shido down by the shoulders.

"Wha-?!" Shido couldn't have said it better. It was twice for the this day that he was pinned down. First by Miku.

"You need undivided attention." She looked at Shido eye to eye. Then it drifted to his torso. "Now strip."

"WHAT?!"

In case you don't know, Shido was wearing a white shirt and jogging pants. Might as well imagine him take off a shirt and see what happens.

"If you are still too weak-" The hands that pressed Shido down went to his plain shirt. "-I'll help you." She sounded so serious that she was already doing it without the patient's consent.

"W-w-wait!" He pushed his shirt back in place. For a sick person, he was a bit energetic. "Why do I have to take off my shirt?!"

She didn't reply at once. His amber brown eyes must've captivated her. His eyes were sparkling as she went closer. Closer. Closer.

"H-hey!"

One more zoom-in and Origami's dreams would have come true. She straighten up her sit on Shido's stomach with a support from his broad chest. "Method 1 step 4: Bundling under layers of clothing and blankets traps heat, making a fever last longer than usual. Wear only a few layers of clothing and only use a blanket for periods of chills-"

She wasn't done. The way she removed herself from Shido's body was like a stripper doing some eroctic dance. She placed herself where the comforter wasn't trampled.

"-If in bed, use only a sheet and get rid of the blanket or comforter." She had no references in hand. The only thing she had was the first aid lessons she underwent as a member of the AST.

"Eh?!"

A white sheet widely known to the world as a comforter flew out of the bed like a paper plane sent flying. Following it was a T-shirt without prints that was in the ownership of Itsuka Shido. Origami reverted to her previous position as in oppressing his body.

"Kuh-" He can't freely breath with someone sitting on his naked stomach. To add to the difficulties, the environment was harsh to send him some chills. "C-cold."

Origami was right on cue. She laid herself down like a blanket. They were in 70% body contact. Her chest was directly above his and her face rested just beside his right ear. It would send his heart beat up every time she breathed from her mouth.

'Can't-' His room began to spin. He didn't breath heavily. 'maintain consciousness.'

"Since my body is in 37 degrees, it would be enough to be used as a blanket."

"..."

For the first time since earlier, Shido didn't answer nor did he push her back.

"Shido...?" She was still speaking directly to his ear before she sat up to look as his condition.

Whirling eyes met her. Eyes that you'd normally see when someone was knocked out by a boxer. In this case, that would be Origami pressing him down the bed with sheer weight.

"Prompt CPR needed." She was a robot in a white doll's clothing. She sat with an angle of 140 degrees to meet Shido's face. She can feel it in her hands. Shido's eccentric beating heart and slightly muscular broad chest. Right in front of her was her sick unconscious lover that would arouse her female instincts. This was a 'once in a day' chance for her to do things that she'd usually do to get his attention.

She licked her lip with a moist tongue. Slowly, she went forward to confront his lip with hers. Just some centimeters left. 5cm. 4cm. 3cm. 2cm. 1c-

"Shido. I brought your-" Tohka pushed the door with her waist while holding a tray. "-food..."

"Oh my." Miku was just behind her with a glass of water.

A centimeter was left. Just a centimeter. 'Pests.' She could have done it.

"T-T-T-Tobiichi Origami!" Tohka was unconsciously breaking the tray. "What are you doing here?!"

She was still above Shido. "That is none of your business."

"Muuuu...!"

"My." Miku placed a hand to cover her mouth. "Looks like darling is unconscious."

"Get away from Shido!" The spirit, Princess, settled the food on the desk and launched herself to Origami.

"Guhehh-!" Someone got trampled instead of the doll beauty.

Tohka heard it loud and clear. "Sh-shido?! Are you alright?!" She parked herself with the same stand as Origami did earlier.

His eyes were wide awake. Something was wrong. If memory serves right, it should be Origami who was on top of him. "T-Tohka?! W-w-wha- W-w-why-" He was getting flustered and was beginning to lose consciousness for the second time.

"We came to feed darling." Miku left the glass and and got the bowl of soup from the tray. "But before that." She suddenly looked at him with shimmering eyes. "Darling is really manly."

"...huh?" His head was still ticking.

Tohka also wondered what Miku meant until she saw his nude chest. Hot, manly, muscular. Her cheeks was a color between peach and red.

"?!" Shido finally realized it for himself.

"Don't touch him with those hands." A push and a sudden take-over was brilliantly executed by Origami. Tohka was left on the far right of the bed's corner. "It must have been because of you that Shido is sick." Now she was accusing her. Harshly to add.

"What did you say?" Tohka was leaning against her on bed.

"Your hands are contaminated by bacteria which must be the cause of his current health."

She gasped. "No that's-" a lie is what she wants to say for her defense but Tohka was already in the middle of believing her.

"Even by just looking, you are sending him some Streptococcus bacteria that elevates his temperature."

"Uuuuhh..." Tohka was already crying.

"And breathing the same air as his knocked him out just a minute ago."

"Uwwaahh!" She stood up in tears. "I'm sorry Shido!" Looks like she fell for it starting from the hook.

Miku was in awe of the AST member's tall story as she held Shido's white shirt with her free hand.

Shido sighed as he heard the amazing hyperbole. "No. No. That's a lie."

"Huh?" She stopped the tears from flowing down.

"Che-" Origami almost felt the success of sending Tohka out of the room.

"You! You tricked me!" She rubbed her teary eyes with her right arm. It was her turn to attack. With some violent means.

She pulled Origami out of Shido and both of them wrestled beside him. The bed creaked and shook as their body collided.

First round. Origami was above Tohka. Second round. Tohka was above. Third-

-Gggggrrrrr- Something growled aside from the two female wrestlers. Shido went in red alert. That growl just now was his belly saying 'food'. But none the less, the wrestling continued.

"Here, darling." Miku gave him his shirt like a real wife.

"Ah, thanks." He received it and wore it with haste before he could be stopped.

The bowl of soup was steaming warm. Miku's blow on a spoon made it cool down even by just a little. "Now say 'Ahhhn~'."

Shido was hesitating to open his mouth as he blushed with the idol's charms. He can feel his own heartbeat still going wild from the girls' earlier antics. And as he thought that. "I think I can feed myself...?" He won't fall for the second time. Or maybe third. Or fourth.

"Say. A.h.n.n." All the syllables where in hard stress. Miku was exerting too much force on the spoon.

Shido felt for his life for a second. He saw her dark aura emitting as soon as he declined the feeding.

"A-Ahhhhh-"

"Shido watch out!" Tohka threw Origami exactly when Shido was about to get his food.

He can't believe what just happened. In a matter of seconds, his food was wasted on his recently took off shirt. The crab-corn soup that maybe Reine cooked for him was effectively turned to a muddied design for his shirt. To add to this was a girl that clang to him with unbelievable force.

"Tobiichi Origami! Stop clinging to Shido!" Tohka was fruitlessly trying to separate her to Shido by using her hands and feet.

"What are you talking about?" Origami went on with her one-man act. "If I separate from Shido, he'll die from his sickness."

"What?!"

"Right now, Shido is weak to the cold environment. If no one will embrace him then he'll turn to a cold corpse."

Another stupendous lie. A lie that always finds its way to Tohka. Starting from the hook down to the sinker.

"T-then I, too, will embrace him."

"No. He'll suffer a hot environment that he can't survive if two were to do it."

"M-muuu...!"

Tohka was in her deepest thought. "If she removes herself from Shido then Shido will die. If I join, Shido will suffer.' Like a balloon being popped. 'Wait...'she shouted."Kisama! You're fooling me!"

Tobiichi clicked her tongue. She was a bit frustrated that the 'Princess' didn't fall for it.

"I knew it!" Tohka rebuked.

"Hmm, looks like the soup was a waste." On the other side, Miku was poking the empty bowl.

Shido was covered in cold sweat. He doesn't know what's happening anymore. All he was concerned about was his 'now-gone' food and his sullied t-shirt.

"Ummm, can you guys leave for a minute? I wanna change."

"I'll help you." No second was wasted for Origami's reply.

"No." And so did Shido's.

Tohka detached herself from the bed. Her expression was as understanding as it ever was. "Then we'll get you another food."

Origami , for the first time, obediently went to the door steps of Shido's door without turning back or having a voice of objection.

"We'll be back, darling~" Miku was the last person to exit as she shut the door gently.

Everything was worth the long sigh. Shido, with a weak walk, went towards his cabinet. He thought of the stressful day he's been given. His growling stomach agreed to him as well. He opened the drawer with this heavy feeling and recovered another plain shirt. Lazily, he took of the seafood smelling shirt.

A flicker of light suddenly caught his eye as soon as he took off the shirt. Along with it was a sensation of being watched. A sweat dropped from his cheek as he gulped. He could feel animosity and unease just behind him. He turned about-face to see an open window.

Multiple sounds of a camera's shutter blended with the whistle of the wind. Instead of just an open window, there was a nurse holding a DSLR cam outside. Without seconds to waste, it took photos of a semi-nude Shido.

"O-Origami?!" Slow reflexes caused him to just cover his body with a shirt instead of wearing it.

"Rotate 40 degrees from your current angle." She ordered him. Her eyes were intact with the camera.

Shido was in minimal sweating. Atmosphere was cold. Heart was beating fast. Breath becoming shorter. It weren't good signs. He turned back from the lenses and draped himself of the white clothing. He can't afford to go prone here. Especially in front of the girl with the cam.

"Darling, we brought seconds." This time, they brought rice porridge.

"Ah. Tobiichi!" Tohka ran to his side so that she could 'protect' Shido from the harsh camera lenses. "You're trying to do something again, aren't you?!"

Origami straightened her skirt to a stand. "Oh, I don't know what you're talking about." She was trying to be indifferent as she pressed the shutters.

Just as his back was turned, he was crying within. 'Please give me a break.' T.T

xxxXXXxxx

There was a dark alley within the perimeters of the city, a small scream can be heard. Probably from a man who was captivated by the Nightmare's beauty.

"Still not enough." She licked her bloodied index finger. A little bit of pleasure was felt by doing so. "Just I thought, Shido-san is the only one who can satisfy me."

Her devious smile would have been scary for anyone but in her elegant and alluring charm it would be called sexy. The pistol she put down clacked as it hit her Astral dress: Elohim.

"But I still have to wait." She turned to a direction exactly at the said boy's home. "It's not yet 'time'."

* * *

**AN:** I daydreamed about something for a minute and it wasn't pretty. So uhh... yeah.. I wasn't that...uhh creative for this story (imagine almost being shot by a gun in the head!) Anyways, tnx for the support =). At Seeker213: ...*gasp* Now that you mentioned it... 0.0 At passwordrawr: Guhehehe... Who knows if I plan him to be with someone in the end? *evil grin*


	5. Cold Kiss

**AN**: *Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii-* -_- ...*Bleeeeehh* =P I'm having trouble so I decided to pester all of you. Gud luck guessing the next one to be on the spot light...although it's already obvious. Hmmm...maybe I should add Natsumi ,too? wat d'ya think?

* * *

-11:00AM-

Yoshino was currently covering her face with Yoshinon and a right hand. Her knees were locked near her chest as she cradled herself in the sofa. She felt that her face was still burning even after all the events that transverse in the last 30 minutes. No. It was precisely because of those 30 minutes that she was having some jetlag somewhere in her mind.

[You should relax~ Relax~] Yoshinon turned to her and patted her blue wavy hair. She relaxed as suggested. [This is what it means to be in a competition so you better get used to it~] And then stiffened as reminded.

From the background, two little sisters were yelling non-stop at each other. Nii-sama this, Onii-chan that. Leaving him this and whatever comeback each sister had. It was an Imotou mayhem.

Her memories were trying to melt her face and mind. It was making her a steam engine that was trying to watch a soap opera in the lounge. Every second that passed made her remember things that girls her age wouldn't want to do. Specially a girl as fragile and cute as her.

xxXX 10:30AM XXxx

Wife: "No, honey! Please don't leave me!" T.T

Husband:* Cough* "I'm sorry, my love. But this is the farthest my body can go..." *cough*

Wife: "No. *sniff* Please...you've got to hold on!"

Husband: "...I..." X_X

Nurse: "Time of Death: 10: 45AM. Cause of death: ...Rheumatic Fever."

Wife: "Nooo! If only I took his fever seriously. *sob* I never would have thought it could be this fatal... *sob*"

-The End-

A girl in a whitish-blue dress cried her heart out. The series she was watching touched her feelings to the deepest level. (No matter how anti-climatic it was)

[Uwaahh~ that was sad~] Yoshinon held a tissue between its tiny puppet hands and blew out.

They were alone. After sending a certain 'someone' out of the house, the others have decided to shop for food and medicine, leaving the puppet and young girl behind with a fevered-gigolo.

[Hmm… now that I think about it...doesn't Shido have a fever?]

"...that is..." The spirit pondered hard. She wiped some of her tears that came flowing with her free hand. "What…should I do…?"

[That….hmmm…] The puppet pointed to its head for some thinking time. [Kotori-chan and the others are buying medicine...] The light bulb on its head made a 'ting' sound. [Why don't you-] It started whispering to Yoshino's ear.

She was obediently nodding in the first one to three sentences. Then little by little, her face began to redden. It was like Yoshinon's words were hot stewed stuff. The girl blushed as the rabbit mumbled the words. "T-that's-"

[That's why Yoshino is being left out~ you need to be more assertive~] If only Yoshinon could pat her back then maybe it could have done so. [Plus, are you the type of person that leaves a bedridden guy all alone?]

The hard cold truth of being left out made her think. First, she defined what it means to be assertive. "Assertive…Just like…Kotori-san…" The picture of Yoshino for Kotori was the tough looking commando in red uniform. The strong impact she always gives off is the one she admired the most in this girl.

[No,no. Not THAT tsundere assertive.]

xxxXXXxx

"Achoo..!" Kotori sneezed as she held a bottle of what seems to be a medicine.

Tohka took a glance at the red haired teen. "Kotori, are you okay?"

"Don't tell me you caught Shido's destructive illness?" Kaguya sounded like she was insulting the ill-fated Shido. Her twin nodded silently with the usual serious expression.

"My my. If that's the case, I wouldn't mind taking care of the Itsuka siblings. Though I would like to prioritize darling before you~" Miku was delighted by her own delusions.

"Dream on!" Her blazing red eyes gleamed ever so brightly at the idol. "I'm fine. Just that I feel like someone is speaking ill of me."

xxxXXXxxx

"T-then…" Yoshino got flustered as she had no other thoughts left.

[I'll teach you, so all you have to do is do what I say~] It felt like some evil genius with an ulterior motif.

She nodded to the puppet on her left hand. Her trust in it was purer than anything even though it's quite obvious that the plan was something…revealing.

Yoshino stood in front of Shido's wooden door. First hesitating for a knock to the door with a trembling hand. "Sh-shido-san…can I…come in…?" The one trembling wasn't only the hand. The voice, too. It was out of shyness…or maybe something else.

There was no response. Not even a groan. She was somehow relieved. 'Maybe he's asleep.' She retracted her hand.

[This is your chance, Yoshino!] The puppet blurted.

"E-eh?"

[Sneak in there and do what I said earlier!]

"B-but, I'm sure he's sleeping…I don't want to bother-"

[So you're going to leave Shido-kun in that state? What if the same happens to him like in the drama?]

"!" Her body stopped all movements. _Died due to rheumatic fever_. That was the highlight. Of course she doesn't want such a thing to happen. The only thing leading to her hesitation was the treating process Yoshinon whispered. Now that she recalled, she turned red.

[Come on, come on. I'll open the door for you~] The eye-patched rabbit sounded so eager. Its point-shaped hands wondered to the doorknob that made a clicking sound. [Ojamashimasu yo, Shido-kun~] It wasn't sincere.

For once and maybe for the last time, Shido's room was at peace. No one was taking advantage of his sorry state and no beautiful girls were flocking to his unnecessary aid. All that he needed was some peace and quiet after all. Although due to his unfortunate condition, a petite girl with a puppet was trying to take care of him. By the most unthinkable means.

"O-ojamashimasu….Shido-san…" She stepped into the room like she was forced to. Reluctant as she was, it was a necessary step meant for the progress of their relationship. And also for Shido to recover.

[Oh, looks like they left it here after all.] Yoshinon pointed the towel and water-filled basin. [This'll make things easy~]

"Y-yoshinon, maybe we should just-"

[We're already here, besides this is for Shido-kun's sake.]

She can't retort to that kind of reply. It'll make her look like a bad girl. Realizing that, she closed-in on Shido's bed. The boy must be in deep sleep for him not to notice their arrival. His sleeping face was a first to Yoshino. The peaceful silence a background music. The scene at focus was the harem king's cute and composed face. She titled her focus a centimetre low. The soft and fresh Cupid's bow known to the crowd as lips. She had touched it before. Twice. Once by accident, twice as instructed.

[Heh~ Yoshino, could it be you want to do 'that'.] It teased her with a poke to the cheek.

"T-that…?"

[Ki-su~]

The volcano exploded with some smoke on her head. "W-w-w-wha?!" If her astral dress was present, the sure action would be her head being inserted to the hood in a frantic stunt. "T-t-that's not-!"

[You don't have to hide it~] It continued poking her flushed face. [You'll do that later~ Before that is this.]

Yoshino trod a knee to the bed. It was a step of an assassin, sure but quiet. Yoshinon held the blanket to both its arms with little struggle. [After I take off the blanket we should start with his arms.]

The ventriloquist had little choice to nod or refuse. In fact, she didn't do either but instead silently followed her hero as it stealthily removed the white piece of cloth. In this case, maybe she wouldn't be condemned guilty for any crime.

The blanket was folded smoothly below Shido's resting body. Seems like the heavy sleeper wasn't noticing the events that are currently happening.

[Don't forget the towel, Yoshino.]

As said, she got the semi-soaked towel with her right hand. It didn't need a squeezing. It was semi-dry so it would be enough. She stroked the towel to his right arm, slowly. Its cold and rough sensation made contact with his skin.

"Nn…." Shido's arm twitched but not at all moved. Yoshino paused with a slight feeling of nervousness then continued. "Nnngggg.." It was his way of feeling the towel from sleep. This time she didn't stop. She constantly did it until she cleaned both of his arms. Unexpectedly, there was little resistance from Shido. It goes to show how tired he was from the actions done by the others.

[So far so good. Now next is the upper body.] Yoshinon moved on to the white shirt. [Help me remove this thing.]

"**EH?!" **

"GGggnnnnn..!" Shido tilted his head to the right side like he was having the nightmare of the lifetime.

[SShhhhh!] Yoshinon shushed her with both its hands. [We'll lose our chance if he wakes up!]

Hermit tried to calm herself down. But she can't. The back of her mind keeps on repeating the word 'stripping his clothes off' as though it was a computer in malfunction. That wasn't the only thing that was malfunctioning. The steam engine in her head was exploding steams of evaporating embarrassment and astonishing shyness. Anymore stimuli and she'll be the one to be bedridden.

The puppet understood the limit of the fragile girl. It knows that it can't to encourage her any further than that. It turned its shattered hope to a long winding sigh. [Looks like we don't have a choice. Let's go to Plan B.]

"…?" Her eyes were beginning to be watery. She had never heard of the B in Yoshinon's plan before.

[We still have to clean his body right? Just wash him up and then end it with a finisher~]

"Finisher…?" The word somehow caught her attention.

[This.] Yoshinon went closer to Yoshino's face. Out of nowhere came a smooch to the cheek from the white rabbit.

"?!" She wasn't bothered by the fact that Yoshinon kissed her but rather by the fact that she would do 'that' to Shido who was soundly asleep the whole freakin' time. "…" She went silent. She can't deny the fact that she wants to have a certain degree of intimacy with Shido. The brainstorming stopped. She nodded to the finisher plan.

[Okay! Then let's start with-] The cleansing of the impure harem king hath begun. Both commenced the plan with Yoshino polishing the boy's sweat less face. It was the face of a boy living a satisfied life. Or a dog sleeping happily as he's being caressed by a rug of cold water. She continued. From the forehead. Cheeks. Then the parts near his lips. The longer she took from cleaning each part, the closer she was getting near the face. This part of Yoshino was unprecedented. The caring and cautious girl was becoming assertive, emphatic …impatient.

[Ohh~ Yoshino~ Go for it~!] Looks like their plan was disregarded before it even started.

She heard nothing. Well, that's what she was doing. She ignored Yoshinon's cheer or maybe acknowledged it silently like she used to. The way she inched in on his face was timeless. No one was around and everything was still and placid.

"NIIIIIIIIIII-SSAAAAAMMMAAAAAA!"

Le wild real sister shouts. The banging open of the door must be a routine every time someone shouts Shido's name.

At the same time, "Nnnnn….huh?...!" The fevered gigolo realizes what situation he was in with little jetlag. "Y-y-yoshino?!" His chords of steel was beginning to voice up.

"Ah." Mana saw the usual, most awful, part. "…" Her brother's face was close to Hermit's with maybe a 50 millimetre gap. "Hermit…" She glared at her with hostility. "Nii-sama, what's the meaning of this?" The latter turned to her dear brother.

"I-I don't know either!" Shido shouted to Mana. His head wasn't working right. Not even calculating the simple equation of 1(Spirit) +1(Former DEM member). Due to the fever maybe?

"I thought you had Master Sergeant –I mean—Nee-sama?! How could you betray her?!"

"What?!"

As the siblings were yelling at each other, Yoshino didn't have the time to process everything. Her mind was becoming hazy and so was everything else.

[Yaaah, Shido-kun, Mana-chan. Aren't we noisy toda-] The puppet wasn't given a chance to finish its sentence. In the instant Yoshinon tried to finish, Yoshino stood up, jumped out and ran out of the room; running past Takamiya Mana.

"Y-yoshino?!" Shido was concerned for the little gal to the point of forgetting that he himself had a back-to-back 40 degree fever. He hurriedly got up from bed and started walking a few steps. Just a few. Not more than 5. "Nnggg…" He can feel that his body was lagging behind and the world shunning him visually. The command 'ran after the poor girl' wasn't enacted. Instead, he fell forward. His eyes, blank for a second.

"! Nii-sama!" As expected of Adeptus 2. Her swift movements weren't a second late. She caught her brother before falling out of the blue. "Nii-sama!" She shook him. All the worries that she had went to her voice. "Jeez, I heard that you had a fever but I never thought it was THIS high." The touch of Shido's body was enough for her to deduce as such. "And what's with leaving you and Hermit alone in this house?"

Shido received his little sister's opinion as he huffed wildly for air. "…sorry…Mana…" He panted for another second. "…can you…take care of Yoshino…?"

"Eh? But Nii-sama, you need-"

"Please…" The desperation was dubbed. It looked stupid. He prioritized a girl that cried for unknown reasons instead of himself who looked like he was knocking on death's door.

"Uhh…" Mana can't seem to decide. Looking at her selfless brother, she somehow realized that this was one of his good points. Always prioritizing someone else…he'll die early at this rate. "…I got it."

Shido took a deep breath for one last time. "Thanks…." He did a little grin with accompanied relief as he rested his head to her shoulder.

He was the only one who was happy in the room. Mana was scowling worried as she was guiding her brother's body to the bed. 'To think Kotori-san would leave Nii-sama in this state, is she slacking-off?' She placed Shido horizontally on bed and covered 70% of his body with a blanket. Looks like she had decided to blame the foster sister for everything.

Tohka opened the door to the Itsuka house. "We're home!"

"We are done resupplying from the black market!" Kaguya relayed her hyperbole of pure fiction.

Kotori was the last one to enter. The door bashed close silently. She left her shoes and changed to a slipper obediently.

Mana decided to went down as soon as she heard the welcome home routine. As she went down the stairs….

"Ah." | "Ah."

The two of them stared at one another. The room sounded so blank as they continued to do so.

"You..! Why did you leave Nii-sama with Hermit?!"

"You..! Why are you here?!"

Yoshino was currently covering her face with Yoshinon and a right hand. Her knees were locked near her chest as she cradled herself in the sofa. She felt that her face was still burning even after all the events that transverse in the last 30 minutes. No. It was precisely because of those 30 minutes that she was having some jetlag somewhere in her mind.

[You should relax~ Relax~] Yoshinon turned to her and patted her blue wavy hair. She relaxed as suggested. [This is what it means to be in a competition so you better get used to it~] And then stiffened as reminded.

From the background, two little sisters were yelling non-stop at each other. Nii-sama this, Onii-chan that. Leaving him this and whatever comeback each sister had. It was an Imotou mayhem.

Her memories were trying to melt her face and mind. It was making her a steam engine that was trying to watch a soap opera in the lounge. Every second that passed made her remember things that girls her age wouldn't want to do. Specially a girl as fragile and cute as her.

* * *

**AN:** ...Please forgive my shameless acts as an amateur author... But anyways, It took me a long time to update this and I hope no one lost interest in the fanfic. And about Kurumi...well...she's a sexy night-dweller goddess so... u get my point...


End file.
